Tous mes vœux de bonheur
by Billywigs
Summary: Ça commençait toujours comme ça. Il débarquait comme une fleur, elle l'engueulait, il l'embrassait, lui faisait l'amour tendrement ou sauvagement, selon l'humeur, et il repartait deux semaines plus tard. OS.


« Granger. »

Surprise d'entendre sa voix, la jeune fille tourna rapidement sa tête vers la personne qui l'interpellait. Trop rapidement. Elle grimaça et porta sa main à son cou endolori.

« T'es vraiment qu'une imbécile tu sais ? » Ricana-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et dégagea ses cheveux de sa nuque, avant de lui masser tendrement le cou. Elle se laissa faire, grisée par les caresses de son .. Elle ne savait même pas comment le définir en fait.

« Je suis venue te voir. Tu me manquais. » Il abandonna son massage et se dirigea dans la cuisine. « Je fais comme chez moi hein. »

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel. Comme chez lui aurait consisté à appeler son elfe au lieu de salir ses petites mains de sale bourge prétentieux. Il revint rapidement avec une bouteille de champagne à la main, ainsi que deux gobelets en plastique.« J'ai trouvé que ça. » Il montra les deux verres. « Chez moi on aurait bu dans des flûtes en cristal mais je suppose qu'on devra s'en contenter. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? » Demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa réflexion. De toute façon elle avait l'habitude.

Il déboucha la bouteille d'un coup de baguette gracieux et rempli les deux verres, puis lui tendit le sien.

« Mon retour. »

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et but d'une traite, sans vraiment y penser, puis reposa le gobelet violemment su la table basse du salon où ils étaient installés.

« Comment t'es rentré chez moi ? »

Il la regarda, amusé.

« J'avais les clés. »

Elle se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Elle attrapa au passage son paquet de cigarette qui trônait sur la table et s'en alluma une. La nicotine était sa meilleure amie dans ces moments là.

« Putain Draco tu peux pas.. » Elle tira sur sa clope. « Tu peux juste pas rentrer dans ma vie quand t'en as envie et repartir dès que ça te chante. » Elle recracha la fumée. « Sans me donner de nouvelles après. Je ne suis pas un jouet. JE NE SUIS PAS TON JOUET MERDE. » Elle écrasa rageusement la cigarette dans le cendrier, en se faisait la réflexion que c'était la dernière de son paquet et qu'elle l'avait bien gaspillée. Il lui faudrait au moins une autre clope pour compenser ça.

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle tremblait de rage et de douleur.

Ca commençait toujours comme ça. Il débarquait comme une fleur, elle l'engueulait, il l'embrassait, lui faisait l'amour tendrement ou sauvagement, selon l'humeur, et il repartait deux semaines plus tard.

Doucement, il prit son menton entre ses doigts, et releva sa tête. Il approcha son visage du sien mais elle se dégagea.« Non. J'en ai marre. Je suis fatiguée de toute cette mascarade. » Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil, passant une main sur son visage, en soupirant. « Je.. J'ai 25 ans Draco. J'ai fais la guerre à 17 ans, j'ai vu tomber des gens que j'aimais. Aujourd'hui je me reconstruit, le MONDE se reconstruit. J'ai un boulot au Ministère qui me plait. Mes amis vont avoir des enfants. Je peux pas continuer à coucher avec toi un moi sur deux. J'ai besoin de stabilité maintenant. Tu comprends Draco ? »

Il la regarda longuement. Ses yeux chocolats autrefois rieurs étaient à présent hantés et fatigués. Ses cheveux étaient aussi bouclés qu'avant mais un peu plus disciplinés. Elle faisait plus..femme.

« C'est ça le problème Hermione. T'as 25 ans. Pas 53. Merde on dirait McGonagall là. Où est passée l'Hermione chiante et pleine de vie qui m'a trainé jusque chez Dumbledore quand j'avais 16 ans pour que j'intègre l'Ordre plutôt que les Mangemorts ? L'Hermione curieuse et pétillante à qui j'ai appris à danser _comme chez les Sangs-Purs _? Celle avec qui j'ai partagé ma première clope ? Celle avec qui j'ai passé des journées entières à faire l'amour ces trois dernières années ? »

Elle se leva et planta son regard chocolat dans les deux perles grises de son futur-ex-amant.« Elle est partie cette nuit là. »

Il se raidit.« Alors c'est LUI hein ? »

« Ca a toujours été LUI. »

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et balança les clés sur la table. « Alors tu vas arrêter de vivre ? »

« Non Draco. Je vais arrêter de mentir. Parce que c'est lui. »

Malefoy tourna les talons et claqua la porte. Elle ne le revit plus, saufs à quelques réunions ou dans les couloirs du Ministère. Il épousa une Sang Pur. _Evidemment._ Et elle, elle pensa encore longtemps à cet homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle avait abandonné au profit d'un homme qui lui plaisait. Si Draco était resté plus longtemps, il aurait pu la voir pleurer sur un faire-part de mariage.

Lavande Brown et Ron Weasley.

« Tous mes vœux de bonheur. »


End file.
